When times were different
by indecentwriter
Summary: Ok i no this has been done, but this is a story about Coach Yoasts daughter, Dani, she is alot different to all the other Coach Yoast's daughter. Please r/r
1. The End

The only way I will ever now if this is a lousy story is if you tell me so please write me a review also just to let you no I "know" I can not spell! And that I don't have a very good grammatical brain!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Autumn 1981  
  
I remember that year like it was only yesterday. Some times I replay it in my memory and dream of what happened that year. It was one of the best years of my life. I grew up that year, so did most of the people in our town. Not the normal growing up but the sort where you learn to respect others and listen to what they have to say. The sort where you're the same person on the outside but you're a totally different person on the inside.  
  
I grew up in the small town of Alexandria in Virginia. The year was 1971. I was 16 then and now I'm 26 and like the rest of us I'm contemplating my life that year.  
  
I was a tomboy I guess I wasn't that pretty I would rather hang out with the boys than with girls. I didn't like dresses, and I wanted to be on the school football team. But they didn't let girls on the team. But I knew some one. My father was Bill Yoast. He was the school's football Coach. One the greatest Coaches around. My name by the way is Dani.  
  
It was me, ma pa and ma little sister Cheryl. Cheryl was a good little girl coming to all the games me n pa went to. She watched from the sidelines yelling what we should do, when I was playing my games. And I respected her a lot for what she was doing. But that wasn't why I respected her, she accepted the changes that was happening faster then I did. I learnt a lot from her, pa and I guess every one.  
  
But I guess really I was just scared of them all. I was scared of everything. But that isn't why were here today.  
  
You say there isn't any race mixin' in the world but here in Alexandria it's a way of life. We go about our lives not just with white people but also with the coloured people. We learnt that it isn't what they look like but what is on the inside that counts.  
  
I guess if you really wanted to no how we learnt that important information you would have to go back to the summer of 1971. The day the coloured boy got shot. 


	2. The beginning

Chapter 2  
  
July 1971  
  
High school football is a way of life here in Alexandria and the final is bigger then Christmas day. I don't know why I really liked football I guess I wanted to be like the boys. Pa always wanted boys but instead got two girls. He worked so hard on the field Coaching his boys me n ma left him, and Cheryl stayed behind, he needed her on that field. But that was three years ago and here I am on his front steps wondering what I should do. I wonder if Cheryl even remembers me.  
  
'Knock Knock,' I said slowly knocking on the door.  
  
'Dan is that you?' asked an old man. I didn't know this man, he didn't look like the man I left. He was older and well not grey old but not the young man we, well I left behind.  
  
'Yeah it is,' I said walking in and hugging him.  
  
'I missed you so much baby,' said pa hugging me tighter. I use to call him Coach all the time, and I really missed calling him that. So I guess I was going to call him Coach from now on.  
  
'I won't leave you this time, Coach,' I said hugging him even harder.  
  
'Cheryl come inside your sister is here,' said Coach as a tiny blonde figure came running out and jumping into my lap.  
  
'Your back,' said Cheryl jumping out of my lap and grabbing my hand. 'Come have a look at our room were sharing! I hope you like it.' Cheryl dragged me into the room. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. She didn't have any dolls, and you could tell Coach had helped her choosing my things.  
  
'We have a lot to catch up on Dan,' said Coach coming into the room while I was unpacking half an hour later.  
  
'Well it's actually Dani now,' I said putting some pictures of my boy up.  
  
'Dani? I could get use to it. Is this your boy from California?' asked Coach.  
  
'Yeah it is,' I said slightly turning red.  
  
'He looks like a nice looking boy,' said Coach with a bit of envy, like all pa's do when their little girls have boyfriends.  
  
'He helped me a lot when mum died, but his dad got transferred so we can only write letters now. But we saw each other not so long ago,' I said thinking of the last time we saw each other, we were on a cruise, his father had been asked for a week on some tour, and I was asked to come along. We had a fun time playing minigolf, and swimming in the heated pool.  
  
'I got football practise I have to go to,' he said leaving the room. I quickly changed into my shorts and singlets and followed him out to the car.  
  
'Pa you weren't thinking' of leaving with out me were you?' I asked jumping into the back of the ute, as Cheryl was occupying the front seat.  
  
'No I wasn't. But It took you long enough to get out here didn't it?' asked Coach driving off to the field.  
  
'Coach your late,' said a mature Allan. Allan was very immature when I left, he use to always pull my pigtails till we turned 13. Then we were to old to play games with each other (meaning to whole group, Ray, Gerry Alan etc). I liked Allan he was a nice boy, but he was too weak. I wonder if he has changed over the last three years. I bet he has changed a lot  
  
'Sorry boys I had some business to attend to. Why don't you do Five laps of the field for a warm up then come back and stretch for while? I will be back in a couple of minutes, Cheryl make sure these boys don't slack off,' said Coach.  
  
I ran at a slower pace then the rest of the boys, I wanted to surprise them. No one had recognised me yet and I was upset at first, but then I realised that there could be a good side of no one recognizing me. I heard snippets of conversations between Gerry and Ray and the other boys. I ran faster as the boys started slowing down and was soon over taking most of them. I heard angry voices yelling for me to come back and show my face but I ran on ahead. As we came to the end of our fifth and final lap I heard heavy footsteps coming up from behind I tried running faster but the footsteps came faster and faster.  
  
'Slow down boy!' yelled an angry Gerry. Gerry jumped on me and I fell to the ground laughing as I always did.  
  
'I don't think I could ever forget that laugh,' said Gerry pushing me over on to my front, 'when did you get back Dan?'  
  
'About two hours ago. I couldn't resist the temptation to kick all your butts!' I said hugging him. 'It's Dani by the way.'  
  
'Dani huh? When did that happen?' asked Ray noticing who I was and giving me a hand up.  
  
'Ma thought I needed a more girlie name,' I said as we stretched some more.  
  
Two hours into the training session Allan ran back from his toilet and drink break and informed us all, 'There's gonna be a riot cause that coloured kid got shot-up by the storeowner.' Gary Allan and Ray ran off in their manly state to do something to the black people. Well try and stop them at least.  
  
~-~-~-~15 minutes later~-~-~-~  
  
'Come and help me pack my things boys,' said Coach as we walked into his office.  
  
'I'm not going to play for no black animal,' said Gerry.  
  
Right there at ma Pa's desk was a black person.  
  
'Pa I ain't gonna play if your not my Coach,' I spat out.  
  
'That's right cause they don't allow girls on the football team do they?' asked Gerry rubbing it in.  
  
'What are you doin' here?' I spat out.  
  
'This was the time that was set up for me to meet with Coach Yoast and I never miss an appointment,' said the coloured man. 'I'm Coach Boone.'  
  
'I think it would be best if you four went out side,' said Coach pushing me Gerry, Ray and Cheryl out the door.  
  
'How bout I take you girls home?' asked Gerry as we walked out the door.  
  
'Ok,' I said yawning. On the way home we all made small chit-chat catching up on the latest gossip.  
  
'So Dani, being the young beautiful lady that you are I expect that you have a boy back home. Am I wrong or am I right?' asked Gerry.  
  
'You are right. But his father was transferred to some place so I haven't seen him in about a month, his is wonderful Gerry. He helped me get on to the school football team,' I said turning slightly red.  
  
'Any boy that helps to get you on to a football team is wonderful,' said Gery joking around.  
  
I ignored that comment sat silently waiting to get home, I yawned slowly but for a very long time.  
  
Thank you for the lift Gerry,' said Cheryl opening the door.  
  
'That's ok blue eye. Been a long day?' asked Gerry.  
  
'It's been a very long month,' I said as Cheryl got out of the car.  
  
'I heard that your ma died. I'm sorry. I know how you feel,' said Gerry hugging me.  
  
'That's all good and swell Gerry but did you kill your pa? No! I didn't think you did. You weren't the one that yelled that you hated her write before she died. You don't have any idea how that feels. I killed her!' I said as the tears started to pour down my checks.  
  
'What? You weren't the one that crashed the car? Were you the one that smashed into her? I didn't think so,' said Gerry as I shook ma head.  
  
'But you have no idea what it feels like to have that guilt laid on you,' I said trying to get out of the door but Gerry grabbed my arm.  
  
'You didn't kill ya ma, all right? You got it? It was the drunks fault,' said Gerry smiling. I burst out with more tears at that point. 10 minutes later after all the tears had been shed I pulled away from Gerry and said; 'what a mess I am. Here I am wanting to be on the school football team and I can't even keep my self together.'  
  
'You have a right to cry,' said Gerry as I got out of the car. 'I'll see you at the team meeting on Saturday.'  
  
I walked to the door wondering were Cheryl was. 'Cheryl you here?' I asked as I went out to the backyard half an hour later.  
  
I saw that Coach was back and that another man was there, I saw Cheryl kick him in the chins and I winced, something must have happened.  
  
'Cheryl what happened?' I asked angrily.  
  
'They gave pa's job to the coloured man,' said Cheryl crying. 'And now he wont get The Hall Of Fame.'  
  
'Of course he will,' I said moving down to her level.  
  
'You wait and see,' said Cheryl storming off.  
  
I watched what Coach and Cheryl did that afternoon, I was a very good observer. At dinnertime Coach told me what was happening, 'I have been passed up for the Coaching job, it's going to Coach Boone, so I wont be working this year and next year I will get a different job at as different school.'  
  
'What about my schooling?' I asked trying not to sound to upset.  
  
'You will go to T.C Williams High this year. But I'm afraid you can't be on the football team,' said Coach putting his fork on his plate. 'I know you will be upset and I'm really sorry but the Coach won't allow you on the team. He doesn't want you to get hurt!'  
  
'WHAT?? I can't be on the team cause I'm a girl? Yet they will let black animals on the team? They are so hypocritical. I can't stand it!' I said yelling and running into my room.  
  
'Dani come back here!' I heard Coach yell but I didn't listen to a word he said and I stormed off to my room and cried. I hadn't cried to much in so long. I didn't want to talk to any one that night so I went to bed crying like usual.  
  
Saturday was the day of the team meeting, but since Coach wasn't officially the team Coach any more he had to announce to every one. But every one new, he just wanted to tell them exactly what was happening.  
  
'Coach I'm not playing,' said Gerry standing up, 'I started a petition and I'm sitting this season out.'  
  
'Gerry sit right back down. You can't afford to sit this season out,' said Coach touching Gerry's shoulder.  
  
'Boycott T.C,' yelled Steve, Allan's dad.  
  
'I'm not playing to,' said Ray getting up. A lot more of the boys followed Gerry and Ray. I could see Coach was happy that the boys didn't want to play for the Sambo but he really wanted them to have a good future in football and he quietly said to Steve, 'They can't afford to sit out this season or go to another district.' I knew what Coach was going to do, he was going to go for Asst Coach.  
  
10 minutes later we were walking into the gym. 'With him calling the shots we ain't gonna see nothing but the bench all season,' said Ray in disgust.  
  
'Your gonna start,' said Gerry to both of us.  
  
'I don't think I will,' I said in a small voice.  
  
'You are one of the best players I have ever seen. You have to play,' said Gerry as Coach and the other Coach went off to a side room.  
  
'Your gonna play,' said Coach fifteen minutes later. Coach Cheryl and me were on our way home.  
  
'Really?' I asked shocked.  
  
'He didn't think you should play but I twisted his little finger and he said you could play on the team, but you have to be treated like the rest of the boys,' said Coach.  
  
'Really? That's all? Nothing else? Wow I can't believe that!' I said squealing.  
  
'I have never seen any other girl react that way when she learnt she was playing on the football team,' said Pa/Coach as we turned into the drive way.  
  
Huh what do you think lousy? No good? Shouldn't write any more? Well the only way I will no is if you write a review saying how god damn awful it is! So write on right now!! 


End file.
